The present invention relates to a device for guiding a film in a cine camera.
In the heretofore known cine cameras, the film is displaced downwardly step by step by means of a claw animated by a reciprocating movement and which is engaged in the perforations provided in the film. The film slides vertically along the rear face of a channelled plate in which is cut out a window aligned with the lens for shooting. The device for intermittent drive of the film is arranged so as to leave the film fixed for a certain time during which an image is printed on the film, after which the film is driven downwardly by the claw of the drive device, in mesh in a perforation in the film, this claw then rising again and engaging in another perforation in order to start the filming cycle again. During filming, i.e. whilst the film is maintained immobile opposite the window of the channelled plate, this film is maintained applied on the channelled plate by a rear presser member which is mounted mobile in a support. Means such as springs are provided to exert a pressure on the presser so that the film is applied against the rear face of the channelled plate.
Means are known at present which make it possible to retract the presser member rearwardly, during the descending movement of the film, and to reapply this presser member against the film, when the latter is stopped. These means are generally constituted by noisy mechanical members which do not enable the value of the pressure exerted nor the precise instant when the pressure begins to be applied on the film, at the end of the descending stroke, to be easily adjusted.